1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the utilization of biological mass for obstructing passages, and is more particularly concerned with a method and apparatus for forming an obstruction and for removing such obstruction when desired.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It has been found that microorganisms play a role in the generation of clogs within an aquifer. In general, such a clog formation may comprise microbial communities situated within a slime formation wherein there are also accumulations of metallic salts, carbonates, and recalcitrant organics. Such growths reduce the hydraulic conductivity of the porous medium forming the aquifer and impedes the movement of water therethrough.
As the slime formation matures, a range of functions may occur to variable extents, which include biodegradation of amenable organic compounds and accumulation of inorganic and recalcitrant organics. Some of the bioaccumulates may otherwise pose a risk to the users at downstream sites. Erratic changes in the physical and chemical properties may also occur in waters passing though such an infested zone. Eventually there may be an occlusion of the void spaces, causing severe restrictions to hydraulic conductivity, or complete loss in flow.